I Got You
by Mystical Starlight
Summary: Malfoy got drunk and punched a muggle reporter. Lucky for him, Ginny was walking by at the time.
1. Chapter 1

I Got You

A/N Hmm… It's been a little over a year since I last posted anything, and I Still remains unfinished. Well, I have recently become interested in fanfiction again, so here I go with a one shot

_**No drama, no need for a show**__**  
**__**Just wanna say I got you **_

_**Leona Lewis**_

"You're looking pretty rough, Mister Malfoy."

His tie was dangling, completely untied around his neck. His hair was limp and sweaty, and the front of his incredibly expensive suit was covered in a substance, which she did had no interest in hazarding a guess.

When he heard her voice, he pressed his face against the bars. "Weasley… Please…"

She smirked. "I'm enjoying this. Beg me."

His whole demeanor changed, making her realize that he wasn't nearly as drunk as she had originally assumed. "Ginevra Weasley, you work in my department. Not only am I your boss.. Well… I'm your bloody boss. Get me the hell out of here immediately, or I will-"

"Oh shut it. I already posted your bail. They're handling some paperwork."

When the officer with the key showed up, Draco was very pleased. "You're the best assistant I've ever had, Weasley."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not your assistant. We don't work in the same office." Nonetheless, he fell out of the cage, his body tumbling into hers.

"Come now. I'll fly us to your flat, then I'll take myself home."

Ginny snorted. "If you think I'm getting on a broom with you, drunk or not, you have another thing coming. My flat isn't far from here. You can apparate from there."

He shook his head. "No. You can't apparate into the Malfoy Manor from an undesignated fireplace. I'll walk you home, then I'll fly."

Pressing a hand to the goose egg at the back of his head, she disagreed. "Absolutely not. You might have a concussion. We need to get you somewhere to lay down. Come on."

It took longer than it should have to get the four blocks to her house. He was arguing the entire way about how he was perfectly capable of flying home, but she simply ignored him.

When they got to her house, she began wriggling through her purse. With a loud huff, Draco stepped forward and with a flick of his wrist, the door was open. "Did you forget all your years at Hogwarts that quickly, girl?"

He flounced into her flat before her, shouting "_Lumos!" _at the top of his lungs, for absolutely no reason. When she flicked the light switch on, he jumped. "Whoa… That's pretty impressive."

She rolled her eyes. "Thank the muggles for the wonderful invention of electricity. Now come here. Let me get you cleaned up." She sat him on the couch and went to the kitchen. "What did you think you were doing anyway, getting into a scuffle with a muggle reporter? Do you realize how lucky you are to have been able to walk away from there tonight? You aren't rich and powerful here." She brought him a cup of tea, and sat beside him. With a soft, wet cloth, she began rubbing the blood and dirt from his hair.

He winced, but didn't fight it. "He was not a muggle. He spoke of my father."

She stopped moving. That had been a touchy subject with him for a long time. His father had been killed by You-Know-Who, only moments before being killed himself. He had been an awful father. One who had beaten his only son and wife on a daily basis. He was a criminal, he was unkind and definitely heartless. He was, however, still Draco's father.

She gulped, and dared to ask "What did…he say?" She took his chin in her hand and dragged the cloth across his forehead.

He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it, Weasley. Now stop mothering me." He took her wrist and pulled it away. "I am a grown man, and I am perfectly capable of licking my own wounds." He scooted away from her and put his face in his hands. "This night…"

Ginny sighed and tossed the cloth onto the coffee table. "Would you like to take a bath? I mean, alone of course."

He raised an eyebrow, suddenly looking a lot more like himself when he tipped his head in her direction with a smirk. "Well if bathing in a group is an option, I'd gladly take you up on the offer."

"Oh shut up Malfoy. I'll get your bath together." He caught her wrist as she began to stand.

"What did I tell you about licking my own wounds?"

She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't offering to lick anything. I was just going to put some bath salts in, since you don't live here. I'll get everything set, you just sit here."

After she left the room, Draco stood up and began wandering her living room. There were photos of her and her brothers all over the place. One of her and her parents… One of her and a little boy he didn't recognize. He wasn't a redhead, so he couldn't have belonged in that family by blood. Then there was a photo of her and Potter. They were young then… It was before he had been killed… Shortly after the death of Lord Voldemort, a rogue ministry official shot a killing curse off. It had been aimed at the dead body of You-Know-Who. It had, however, hit the young boy instead. It was a terrible tragedy that Ginny had never truly gotten over. Anyone could see that.

Ginny came back to the living room to catch him staring at the photo. "That was taken in my fifth year. I still miss him sometimes. Not as much anymore."

Draco quickly looked away. "I guess I should go take that bath." He chuckled at the notion, taking his tie off. "I haven't had a bath since I was a child. You women and your strange cus- Agh!" Moving his arms around the back to get his suit jacket off was excruciating.

Ginny rushed forward. "Oh come here. Stop being so stubborn and let me help you already!" She walked him toward her bathroom and sat him on the chaise.

Ignoring her comment, he said simply "Only a woman would have a couch in her bathroom."

"Move your arms up so I can get this jacket off of you." She pulled one arm out of its sleeve, and then the other. She winced when he gasped in pain, but after a moment, she tugged his jacket all the way off. Ginny slid her fingers along the edge of the buttons on his shirt.

"Are you going to tickle me, or undress me Mother Weasley?"

She giggled and shook her head. "Oh shut up." She unbuttoned his shirt in a hurry.

"Goodness, you'd think you've never seen a man naked before. Curb your excitement, would you? As exciting as this might be for you-"

"Oh get over yourself! And shut your face before I let you do this yourself."

"That isn't a punishment when I asked for that in the first place."

She slid the shirt off of his shoulders. She would likely have stopped to admire the scenery for a moment, had it not been for the sight that was truly in front of her. All over his body were scars. There were a few bruises and a bloody gash down his side from his most recent attack, but all the rest of these were old. Some were thick, fleshy scars. Other were thin, and deliberate. And of course, who could forget his dark mark?

Draco used one finger to tilt her face up. "My eyes are up here, darling." It wasn't until her eyes caught his, filled with sadness and a touch of fear, that he remembered what his chest looked like. He felt no shame, but at that moment, he felt the embarrassment that he hadn't felt since the first time a woman, (or should he say, girl) saw him with no shirt on. She had gaped at him, just as Ginny had been doing. The only difference was that the other girl had run away.

"Apologizing would make no difference here, would it?" she asked, suddenly quite timid.

He shook his head. "No. Now get out. I can handle the pants."

She nodded and rushed out of the bathroom through its second door. Once she reached her bedroom, she took off her work clothes, (her pantyhose especially,) and put on her bathrobe. Flopping onto her bed, she retraced the steps of her day.

The scent coming from the tub was intoxicating. Draco had no idea what she had used, but he wanted to steal whatever she had in her house that smelled like this. He sat on the edge of the tub and slid his body in. The hot water was achingly good. He understood why women loved this, though he would never admit it aloud. It soothed his bones, as well as everything else.

_Why did I let myself get baited by that __**stupid **__reporter? I should have just walked away and I would be home in my own bed right now… But then again… _

He shook his head. The littlest Weasley had her own office, two doors down from his. She was everywhere. Her voice, her ideas, her damned red hair. They didn't really know one another in school more than to shout meaningless insults. As adults however, they had chatted. It was strange. His family had done everything possible to kill hers, and all of her friends. Yet this very night, she had been walking past the club he was exiting, just in time to watch him attack that reporter. She had screamed when the reporter, with his car keys between his knuckles, had punched him repeatedly in the back of his head, as well as both shoulders. She had jumped in the middle, and had even followed him to jail.

He sighed, and decided that his bath was over. Standing, he realized that all she had were miniscule, baby pink towels. He rolled his eyes and wrapped one around his waist. He looked from one door to the other, and decided to go out the one Ginny had.

There, before him, was Ginny Weasley. She was in her bed, her legs still on the floor, and she was wearing a bathrobe. Clearly _just _a bathrobe, as all of her clothes were still on the floor.

"You know, there are house elves for a reason."

Ginny gasped and sat straight up. The blood rushed to her head, and she placed one palm on her forehead. "Ugh." That was when she noticed him. Scars or not, his bare chest was impressive. He spent many years using his body in ways that built muscle on his chest, arms, shoulders and back. The towel was dangling dangerously low.

"I-I have some clothes that may fit. All of my childhood clothes are hand me downs, so you'll probably find something that fits."

She rushed to her closet and looked around. One dark red pair of Bill's old pajama pants hung close, so she took them. She tossed them to him. "Now let me find a shirt."

He shook his head. "No this is good. I like making you uncomfortable."

She rolled her eyes and fished through her closet some more. "I have more brothers than you have hairs on your head. You have nothing that would surprise me."

"Yes but I'm pretty confident that not only is my body quality, but your brothers don't know how to use theirs quite the way that I do."

His attempt at embarrassment wasn't successful. "You're right. They don't regularly get their heads pummeled by strangers." She tossed a shirt at him.

"No really. I don't sleep in shirts. Old habits die hard." He folded it, and placed it on her dresser.

"Let me get you a blanket. The couch is-"

"If you think I'm sleeping in your bathroom, you have another thing coming little girl."

She laughed. "I have a couch in my living room, remember?"

He paled. "Okay fine. Hush, I had a lot of whiskey."

Ginny looked through several drawers, but when she turned around, she found him nestled nice and cozy in her bed. "Oh no, get the hell out of my bed!"

He rolled his eyes. "We're both adults. Now put on some knickers so I don't get a show when we wake up."

She flushed. "I _am _wearing knickers, first of all. Second of all, get the hell out of my bed! I let you stay here for the night. I am not sleeping on the couch, and we are not sha-"

Draco reached forward and tugged her toward him by the wrist. "Just shut up and get into bed. We have work in the morning, and I need some rest after the night I've had."

She was fuming. "I refuse to get into that bed with you in it."

He tossed a pillow to the floor. "Ok fine. Sleep down there. Good night."

With rage, she grabbed the pillow and began to pummel him. "Get out of my bed!" She jumped to her knees on the bed, smacking him as hard as she could manage. 

"Hey! Hey, my head is sensitive! Concussion, remember! Cut it out!" But she didn't. She continued her assault on his face.

Draco sat straight up and immediately took her by both wrists, tossing the pillow to the side. He pulled her into his chest, ignoring the fact that her bathrobe was slightly open. "You are clearly overtired and unless you want me to charm you immobile, I suggest you stop beating me with a pillow you clearly keep full with rocks."

Ginny was startled by their close proximity. They had never been this close before. Well, other than the mistletoe last Christmas. That was a peck on the cheek and a smile. This was much more intimidating. She sighed and pulled her wrists out of his grasp, flopping to her side in defeat. With her back to him, she closed her eyes.

"What, no 'goodnight Draco?'"

She turned to glare at him.

"Oh lighten up already. You're such a woman sometimes."

"I am a woman all of the time." This whole scenario was completely absurd.

In the hour or so since they'd gotten back to the house, it had begun to rain. She could hear the relaxing ping of the rain against her windows. Nights like these reminded her of her childhood. The Burrow used to shake in severe thunderstorms. She used to sit in the living room with Ron for hours on end, as he was absolutely terrified of the way the house seemed to tremble. She smiled at the memory. That was when she remembered the man sharing her bed. He had no siblings. When he was afraid of things… She wondered sincerely what used to happen. Before she could stop herself, she had rolled over and was facing him.

"Malfoy?" she asked, scooting closer to him.

He opened one eye and used it to look her up and down. "Ugh, make it quick, but if this is going to happen, you have to supply the rubber."

Ginny felt her face twist into one of disgust. "First of all, no thank you. Second of all, clearly you have no idea what you're doing if a quickie is satisfactory to you."

Draco allowed his other eye to open. "Ok, you've got my attention. You still need to supply the rubber." He was aware that he was slurring, but he didn't care.

With a sigh, Ginny asked "When you were a child…Who was your confidante? When I was little, Ron and I were very close. You had no siblings. Who did you turn to for comfort?"

His face drained of all color. His breathing stopped altogether for a moment or two, and Ginny realized instantly that she had made a mistake. He said nothing, though not for lack of anything to say.

Before she could second guess her decision, Ginny reached her hand out, and gripped his. All she could envision was a five year old blonde boy, hiding under his covers. He was terrified of the monster that lived in his closet. Most kids have the safety of the daylight, but what do you do when the monster in your closet is your own father?

"I'm sorry…"

"I don't need your pity, Weasley!" He tried to push her away, but she clung to him. "Don't do this to me, girl. Please…" His voice cracked, but he had learned years ago that tears made no difference.

Ginny didn't release her grip. Her eyes searched his face. "You don't have to be so strong all the time, you know. Right now, I am not your co-worker. I am not your Hogwarts enemy's little sister. I am a woman who just wants to listen to you."

He gulped and shook his head with vigor. "Why do you give a damn about what I have to say? Tomorrow morning, we're both going to get dressed and go to work. Our lives are going to continue simultaneously and separately."

"It feels good to trust someone." It was simple, but not inaccurate.

"What do you want me to say, Weasley? Do you want me to tell you that my father used to make his wand burn like fire and hold it against my back to see how long I could go without crying? Do you want me to tell you about how my mother would sit in the same room and just watch? How about the time when I was four years old, one of our female house elves came into my room after my father beat me mercilessly and wiped the blood from my back with cold cloths. Father beat her to death with his bare hands in front of me, to teach me that women do _not _overstep their boundaries with the Malfoy men. What else do you want to know Weasley? I'm an open book."

Ginny was unsure as to when the tears began to trickle down her cheeks. She had overstepped her bounds and now he was hurting. "The whole world isn't such a dark place. There is sunshine. There is beauty."

"You sound like a child. There is no beauty anywhere. What good is sunshine if all it does is illuminate what we have? Especially when you have…nothing."

There was silence for a few moments. Ginny had no idea how to respond to something so harsh, but she knew it was his reality…

"Everything that gives your life sunshine? I had none of that. I have never known what it feels like to have someone love me, unconditionally. Or, to be fair, at all."

Ginny shook her head. "That can't possibly be true. Astoria?"

He snorted. "She married me for my money, Weasley. She never loved me, and she never pretended to. You know… At the coaching of my father, I started having sex as a fourth year. I'm 25 years old now, and I have never, even once, kissed anyone."

Ginny felt her face fall. "That's impossible. At Hogwarts, even the Gryffindor girls, used to talk about you. Many of the girls in my year fancied you. You had a hundred girlfriends… How do you even get to the shagging bit without the kissing?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You answered your own question. I was handsome. I was rich. All of the girls fancied me. If I told them to take off their robes and climb into my bed, they did it. With or without kisses. Father always told me that Malfoy men always got what we wanted without pretext, and we never beg. Kissing, in his view, was what men do when they need to convince women to have sex. Like he said, Malfoy men _always _get what they want."

He rolled over so he was no longer facing her. He wrapped himself up in the blanket and closed his eyes. This conversation was over, and he knew that if he wasn't drunk, he would be insanely embarrassed.

Ginny remembered her first kiss. She was ten years old, and going to primary school. It was just after lunch, and she was racing along the edge of the playground, when a little boy named Reggie Diagro threw a ball across the park, just missing her head. She had shouted '_Missed me, missed me, now you've gotta kiss me!' _He took it literally, and pulled her in for a wet one. Every time she thought of that moment, she smiled.

Kisses were supposed to be a source of joy. They were supposed to make you feel good.

She stared at his back with sadness. He had missed so much of his life because of his father. Her biggest flaw was not knowing when to mind her own business. She sighed and tapped his shoulder.

"Turn around, Malfoy."

He rolled back over. His jaw was tight, and his eyes were full of anger. "What? What else could you possibly want from me?"

She took a deep breath and moved her body forward. She untucked the blanket he had curled himself into, and wrapped herself under it with him. One hand, and then the other came up to cup his cheeks.

"What are you doing?"

"For once in your life," she nearly whispered, "just shut up and feel something."

The second her lips touched his, she felt him become rigid. His arms were at his sides, his lips clasped tightly together. With nervousness, she let one hand slide up into his hair, gently caressing his scalp with her fingertips.

He tried to open his mouth to protest, but she used that moment to allow her tongue entrance where he was sure it did _not _belong. His resistance melted quickly after that point. He felt his hands slide into the folds of her bathrobe and glide across soft, warm skin. She was in only her knickers, so he was granted the privilege of bare skin. He pulled her tightly into him, and allowed his fingers to trace their way up to her breasts.

She pulled away. "No. Just enjoy this for what it is." When she leaned back in, she took his lower lip between her teeth, then gently sucked.

Chest to chest, she could feel his heart pounding out of control. His arms were tight around her waist. This feeling was something that he never imagined possible. He was unsure as to when they stopped kissing and actually fell asleep. All he knew was that this was an evening for the books.

**A/N Well, that was that I guess. I want to finish I Still, so a new chapter may be on the horizon. I hope so!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Well a few people asked me very nicely to turn this into a series. I decided I would not do that, but I _will _make it a two-shot instead of a one-shot lol. I figure this way a few questions would be answered and it will give a little closure. Enjoy!

_**And when you need a pace to run to**_

_**For better, for worse**_

_**I got you.**_

_**Leona Lewis**_

_Three Months Later_

Ginny popped her head out of her office. She had to catch him before he got too close to his door. Her morning had most definitely been entertaining, but she knew he was not going to react quite in the same way she had about the situation.

As soon as he stepped through the front, she flagged him down. "Hey Malfoy, can you come in here please?"

With a loud sigh and an eyeroll, Draco tightened his tie. He turned to a young apprentice and said loudly enough for everyone to hear "When you're rich and powerful, you have to fight them off all day long." He knew damned well that wasn't the case with Miss Weasley, but keeping up appearances was one of the most important duties of being a Malfoy.

He walked through her office door and was surprised to find that she wasn't alone. A small, older woman was sitting in a chair, beside the standing Weasley. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but this certainly was not it.

"She is here for you, but she speaks only French. I figured you may need a bit of help translating. Oh am I excited for this." _It just goes to show that he doesn't pay attention when booking appointments. Why on earth would he schedule an appointment with a woman who didn't even speak the same language? He had probably passed on his work to an intern who was equally uninterested in breaking the monotony of his or her laziness._

Draco tipped his head to the side. "Uh…Ok?"

The woman began speaking slowly to Ginny, pointing to Draco and then to herself.

"She says you were supposed to see her forty-five minutes ago."

She spoke a bit more.

"She decided to get started on some of the paperwork you left on the desk, which she presumed you left for her."

A little more French, and by this point, Draco was incredibly annoyed.

"Well, she made an error and tried to use her wand to correct it."

_Tried?_

"Well, according to her, she accidentally set your office on fire."

Draco felt his face fall, and he quickly turned bright red. Before he could say anything, she held a hand out and gently placed it on his chest.

"Well she tried to fix that too and… And now your office is full of shaving cream. But the fire is out! There was very little fire damage really!"

His fists were clenched so tightly that he was sure he would be bleeding if and when he finally unclenched them. Through clenched teeth, the only words he could find to say were "I was supposed to be here at 11. It isn't even 11 yet."

When Ginny translated, the woman nodded and said aloud "OH. Sorry." She got up, put her purse over her shoulder and walked out.

Draco turned around after she left and walked toward the door. Instead of opening it himself, he walked directly into it and began banging his head against the glass. It was hard enough to make a loud _**thock **_sound, but he wasn't causing any real pain.

Ginny chuckled and took his arm. "Come on. It isn't that bad." She tugged him backward and opened her door. "In a swish and a flick, your office will be back to new, right?"

Draco turned to face her. "They took my wand for six months after that reporter incident. Remember?"

With a big smile, Ginny looked him up and down. "Oh yeah, that's right. Good luck!"

She tried to slam her door shut, but Draco put his foot in the way.

"Nice try, Weasley. Give me your wand."

Ginny tried to get her arm away from him, but he wouldn't let go. "I am not giving you my wand. Go get one of the little girls you just hired and have them do your dirty work. I have to work too, you know."

For the first time that day, he looked her up and down. She was wearing the same outfit she had been wearing the day he was arrested. A soft white dress shirt with ruffles in the front, and a tight, though professional, black skirt with big round buttons. She also had on dark, knee-high boots with a zipper on the side. He didn't remember when she stopped looking like a child and started looking like this, but he didn't mind looking.

Ginny wrenched her arm away finally, and slammed her door shut, locking it as quickly as she could.

_Three Months Prior_

Draco walked into work and looked around. He had woken up in a home which was _not _his own, and it took several moments and a goose egg at the back of his head for him to figure out what had happened.

He was in the same clothes as he had been in the day before, so of course his coworkers were suspicious. Because this had all happened in the muggle world, news hadn't hit the Prophet yet. He just laughed it off and walked toward his office. That was when he saw her. She was standing with her back against her office door and she was laughing with some pretty, young assistant. They spoke as though they were old friends, though they had just met the week before.

Before he could help himself, he walked toward her. Turning to the young girl, he barked "Go find something to file. Weasley, we need to talk."

Ginny sighed as the blonde before her seemed riddled with confusion. "Fine. Come in my office." The two of them sat down on either side of her large, wooden desk. He was fascinated by the way she could cross one leg over the other with such grace and ease, looking both lovely and quite like a librarian at the exact same time.

_There is such a thing as a sexy librarian. There are whole movies dedicated to such an idea._

"What are we going to do about last night, Weasley?" he asked, before he could become more distracted by her body and his own thoughts.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "The same thing we're doing about Hogwarts, the war, et cetera. Things happen, and then they're over. You got arrested, I picked you up, and now here we are back at work. You can go back to treating me like dirt, and I can go back to calling you names. Sound fair?"

Draco lost the dignified facial expression he had become famous for. Had he dreamed it all? Did he imagine them talking for hours, followed by-

"Look Malfoy, it's ok. You don't need to thank me. You don't even need to pay me back. Just make sure you don't do anything stupid like this in my neighborhood again, because I will _not _be quite so nice to you the second time around. Speaking of which, why _were _you at a muggle bar in the first place?"

He didn't answer. He simply got up and left her office.

_Three Months Later_

Draco sat in his freshly cleaned office chair and put his head in his hands. The door was shut and locked. It was dark. He had been lost in his own mind for weeks now, and he had no idea what to do with himself. Every minute was spent thinking about that evening. He had never opened up to anyone before. He wasn't sure if it mattered that it was her, all he knew was that the mixture of alcohol, honesty and affection was just too much for him to be able to handle on his own, after the fact. Half of him wished he could take it all back, while the other half would give anything to figure out how to recreate the entire evening.

The hours ticked on by, and as soon as his wall clock read 18:00, he knew what he had to do. He put on his jacket and gathered his belongings. He shut the door to his office, and walked down to her door.

"Hey," he shouted at one of his coworker. "Where is she?"

The man rolled his eyes. "She left half an hour ago. She never stays this late, Malfoy. Just because you stroll in mid-afternoon doesn't mean Miss Weasley is going to do so."

He grumbled and clenched his fists tightly. With a loud crack, he had apparated illegally (as it was muggle territory,) to the very spot he had first seen her three months ago. He hoped he would be able to find her flat from the bar.

He vaguely remembered the way to her home. He was unsure he had gone in the right direction until he saw her. She was walking up the steps to her front door, fumbling in her purse for her keys. Several grocery bags were hanging from the railing of her bannister.

"Weasley!" he shouted from the opposite side of the street.

His voice startled her, causing her to drop her purse. Luckily her keys were already in her hands. She slid the key into the door and unlocked it, holding it open with her rump as she bent over to pick her purse up.

"What do you want from me Malfoy? Your office is clean, you spent the entire day holed up doing absolutely no work, and now you are perfectly free to spend the evening as you usually do. What do you want from me?"

He stood at the bottom of the steps, completely ignoring everything she had just said. "I need to talk to you."

"What do you want to talk about? There is absolutely nothing for us to discuss. You do nothing productive, you insult everyone around you and get no gratification unless someone else is unhappy! You are neither my boss, nor are you my peer at this point. I have no idea what you want from me, but I would like for you to just spit it out so I can go inside and make myself some dinner and eat while I do some of _your _work."

His arms began to shake. "I can't stop thinking about you."

Her face went from annoyed beyond belief, to completely confused. "What?"

"You came and got me that day, after the reporter… I told you he talked about my father, but that wasn't really true. He didn't say anything about him that bothered me. He said I was just like him. You brought me back to your house, cleaned me up… You hate me and you cleaned me up. I could ignore all of that though, Ginny. It's been three months and I have done everything I can to recreate the way you made me feel that night and I cannot succeed. I called my ex-wife, and I kissed her. I found a stranger, and I kissed her. I thought it was you _kissing_ me that made me feel that way, but it wasn't that." He hopped up the stairs. "It was _you _kissing me that made the difference. I go to work, and I see you. I go home, and I see you. I close my eyes, and I see you. I don't know what to do. I can't get you out of my damned head and I am going absolutely crazy."

He pushed her back against the door, tracing her hair with his fingertips. "What did you do to me, girl? More importantly… I need you to do it again."

He had caught her completely by surprise. Sure she had thought about that evening in the few months that had passed, but not this much, and not with the same purpose. She had gotten very angry with him for not changing. It was a silly notion that one kiss on one evening would change someone as much as she had expected him to change. Now, looking at the way his eyes seemed to be begging her, she was incredibly confused. His eyes were full of neither lust nor passion. He looked like a sad, confused little boy. This little boy made it hard for her to remember the obnoxious grown man she had to work with every single day.

"Malfoy…"

He shook his head, anticipating her words incorrectly.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, looking at with him with sincerity.

He closed his eyes and covered them with one hand. He took a deep breath, and felt insanely stupid. What did he think was going to happen? Did he think he was just going to show up to her home, uninvited and be welcomed with open arms? Was he expecting her to pull him into a tight hug and kiss him senseless? He was clearly delusional. He was about to apologize when everything about her demeanor changed.

Ginny slipped both hands up, using one to remove his from his face, and the other to trace his cheek. "You spend so much of your time putting up these walls that the only ways you can feel anything is if you're hurting someone, or if someone embarrasses you. Just let go. Let go." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. It was interesting to her that she could feel one minute like punching him in the throat, and then in the next she wanted to hug him.

He felt a jolt of something he couldn't describe in his chest. "I don't know how, and I don't expect you to be able to teach me. I know how to get women to have sex with me, Weasley. I have been this person since I was a teenager. I don't get nervous around women and when you know you have your pick, whether it's due to your charm, good looks, or money, you have no need to fret about the few who might say no. I have never, in my entire life, felt about anyone in the way I feel about you. It's a combination of intrigue, frustration, and this urge to just clock you. I want you to be next to me, but half of the time I don't even want to look at you."

Ginny took her lower lip between her teeth. He was so close… He was touching her and as innocent as his touch was, it was making her mind wander. Her hand reached behind her, finally remembering that the door to her apartment was open.

Draco's eyes followed hers as they wandered their way through the front door, not bothering to find the light switch she had pointed out the first time he had been there. He moved her slightly forward, past the threshold and allowed the door to slam lightly behind them. He leaned her against the set of drawers just beside her door, and with one arm, swung her upward so she was sitting on it. With her up on it, they were officially nose to nose. Both hands came back up to her face, as he traced her cheeks, eyes and then finally, her lips.

She felt him rest his forehead on hers, and he repeated "I can't get you out of my head…No matter where I go, or what I do." His voice sounded fearful and desperate. The way he spoke to her was making her defenses fall apart, and making her heart ache for him.

Her breath caught in her throat as she realized the logical next step. She reached up, brushing some of his blonde hair out of his eyes. She had no words to say. Nobody had ever spoken words quite like these ones to her before. She had heard 'What a wonderful idea.' 'You look lovely today.' A Malfoy was hardly the type of person she had ever imagined to be able to send chills down her entire body quite the way that was going on right now. Her heart was pounding so hard she was positive he could hear it.

She realized something as she watched him trace her face with his eyes over and over: he was not going to kiss her. He was waiting on _her _to recreate the way he had felt that night three long months ago.

His eyes were so wide, so expectant. He looked very young to her just then. She imagined what he must have looked at while sitting on Santa's lap for the first time as a toddler. She had hit the nail on the head a few moments ago. He put up walls for himself, and had done so for his whole entire life. He had never kissed a woman before for a million different reasons, but it was clear that intimacy was something he had dreaded since day one. His father showed him very little affection throughout his childhood, and his mother hardly ever behaved as though she were one. His sexual escapades had to be a lost child looking for someone to finally love him, but he never found what he was looking for. Ginny, curled up with him in her bed on that night three months ago was the first and only person who had ever asked him anything about how he felt. She was there to listen and she was there to show him that the world could indeed be a safe place. It was at that moment, that she made her decision.

With a deep breath, Ginny leaned forward and took his lips with her own. His kiss was so sweet, so innocent. She felt him smile into her lips, his hands still tracing her face. Her tongue traced his lower lip, begging for entrance. He wasted no time in opening up and allowing their tongues to dance with one another. He was drinking her in, and no matter how much of her he got, his thirst was all but quenched.

For his entire life, he had been controlled in every way. His father chose his career, chose his educational path, chose his wife… After his father was no longer a member of his life he made a vow that nobody would control Draco Malfoy again for as long as he lived. He would do what he wanted, when he wanted, and no matter what anyone said, _his _word was gospel. He had become a self-centered, self-righteous brat who heard everything, and yet listened to nothing.

Draco closed his eyes and allowed himself to truly feel. She had told him last time not to touch, not to focus on her body, and to simply close his eyes and allow himself to feel. He had, and now all he was interested in was obeying her prior instructions, and letting her take control.

Ginny's hands lay nervously at her sides, but after a moment or two, she couldn't help herself. Her fingers danced softly up his chest until they linked together at the base of his neck. His hair smelled of jasmine and coconut. She had noticed it several years ago at the office. His entire office usually smelled of it, and she couldn't tell if it was his choice of cologne, or if it was shampoo. She was now most _definitely _positive that it was his shampoo.

Suddenly, without any warning of what was to come, Draco grabbed her with one arm, delighted in her instinct to wrap her legs around his waist. He wobbled in the dark until he found what he was looking for, slamming her against the wall and using his free hand to pull that damned bun out. As her red curls fell around her face, Draco pulled back for a moment to enjoy the view, before remembering that it was dark.

Ginny's legs uncoiled themselves from his waist, and she allowed her high heeled feet to clack softly against her hardwood floors. On her tiptoes, she felt herself clinging to him, as though they were long lost lovers. She softly nipped at his lower lip, knowing at it would instantly change his limited perception of kisses. He gasped into her lips, softly brushing the side of her breasts as both hands made their way up to tangle themselves in her hair.

For just a moment, Ginny came up for air. Against her better judgment, she whispered "Malfoy… My bedroom is-"

"I know where your bedroom is. Just enjoy this for what it is and shut your face before I shut it for you! Well actually, I would be delighted to do it for you." With a light smile he leaned in, kissing a girl for the very first (but hopefully not last) time.

**A/N **I would like to thank everyone who read and enjoyed my story, as well as the five people who actually reviewed it. I was not really interested in making this a series but after all of the requests I received, I decided a fair compromise would be a TWO shot instead of a ONE shot. I hope you enjoy part two as much as you did part one.


End file.
